The Tales of the Awoken
by Mgellan
Summary: Humanity so desperately clings to the belief that the monsters of the night are just myths and legends, but the truth is far more terrifying. Enter a world where humans are but toys for beings of unimaginable power, where killers and ghosts work together to bring chaos and ruin. Enter the world of the Awoken.


**I own none of the characters apart from my OC. Trigger warning for semi-graphic murder.**

* * *

' _Ah, the blissful time when I'm not asleep, but I'm not awake either, so peaceful, so relaxing, so-'_

 _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

' _Ugh'_

I rose from the bed, slamming my fist on the offending alarm clock before it could annoy me more.

I stood, before walking over to the window and throwing the curtains open and taking in the beautiful view of Los Angeles at night.

I sighed; I don't know why, but I had the feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

I heard grunting noises from behind me on the bed.

Oh, right, _him_.

I turned to look at… what was his name again? John? Jake? Josh?... doesn't matter.

He won't live to see the dawn.

"Well, look who's awake," I said, tauntingly "sleep well?"

He continued to struggle, pulling on the shadowy tendrils that tied him to the bed.

When it became clear he couldn't escape, he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

That's when I felt it.

 _Fear_.

He was _afraid_.

I felt it, spreading through the room like a fog, and I _ate it_ , I _drank it_ , I drew it in to my body with but a thought, and it was _delicious_.

I reached forwards, dragging a single clawed hand over the human's face.

"What do I want? It's simple…"

I extended my form, dozens of arms and mouths and eyes appearing around the mortal.

"…I just want to extinguish that _disgusting_ light in your eyes."

And then… then the fun started.

I tore open his stomach. I drank his blood. I ate his legs from the inside out.

And he screamed.

And I fed, on his fear, on his flesh.

And I…need… _MORE_.

After I was done, I stared down at his skeleton.

Broken.

Twisted.

 _Beautiful_.

I moved to the bathroom, my form flowing through the cracks in the doorway, and placed his eyes on the sink, staring up at the mirror.

I, too, looked at the mirror, taking in the twisting, writhing mass of shadows that made up my body; many limbs extended from the centre, all topped with claws in alternating shades of purple and green; in the centre of the mass was a mouth with teeth in the same alternating colours, and two eyes, one purple, one green.

Humans… they always scream when they see me; can they not see how disgusting their own bodies are?

I flowed out the window and into the cold fall night, ready for my nightly activities.

As I flew through the air, I avoided the brighter lights of the city; as a shadow being, light makes it harder for me to see, and staying in the light for a long time hurts; the brighter the light, the worse the effects, and the quicker it takes to start hurting.

But even with that old annoyance, I was still able to hunt, to kill, to _consume_.

The man in the ally, he stopped a woman to steal her money, nether know what to do when I descended on them; they died confused.

The girl in her bed, she told her mother there was a monster under her bed; when she went to placate the child, I dragged her under, and her daughter followed soon after.

The woman in the park, she heard a voice and went to investigate; tomorrow, the police shall find her bones tied to the trees with her intestines.

Every single one of them screamed, and cried, and begged.

Pathetic.

Soon, I came to a house in the suburbs, and found an odd scene: from what little I could see through the light, and what I could hear, someone was being chased.

Deciding to have a little fun, I followed their path from outside, until they came to the backdoor; when the one being chased went to open the door, I reached out and held it closed.

They franticly pulled on the door, trying to open it as tauntingly slow footsteps drew closer; I heard a man say "Please! Please just let me go! I'll do anything, just pleas-"

I heard flesh impact flesh and a body hit the floor, before a woman's voice said "Your time is up."

Beautiful sounds started to come from behind the door; knifes carving skin, bones breaking, screams, laughter.

Blood leaked under the door, but I ignored it, as fear spread through the door; with a thought, I began to draw it in and…

…

It was gone.

… _WHAT?!_

 _IT WAS HERE, NOW IT'S GONE, TAKEN BACK, BACK THROUGH THE DOOR, GONE, HOW?!_

I sat, seething as the sounds of murder continued; I could feel the fear on the other side of the door, being drawn away from me and to…

To…

The killer.

Somehow, the murderous woman was eating the fear in the same way I could, denying me a meal.

And so I waited.

After five minutes, I heard the man breath his last, and the killer start to walk away.

And so I turned the door handle and pulled it open.

Through the haze of light, I saw her turn as the door creaked open, seemingly on its own.

She walked over to investigate, stepping out into the darkness.

Now she was in the dark, I could see her; she was around 5'7, pale, and had long brown hair; she was dressed in a blue jacket with a fur lined hood over a white tank top, tight black jeans, black leather boots, and fingerless gloves; her two most interesting features, however, were her mouth and eyes; X-shaped stitches on her mouth and cheeks formed the shape of a smile, and while her green right eye was fairly normal, her left eye had seemingly been replaced with the face of a pocket watch.

The murderer carried a pair of serrated knifes as she looked around the back yard, looking for whoever had opened the door.

Ahh, humans: they never think to look up.

I descended on her, covering her body in shadows and making mouths and eyes appear all around her as my arms held her in place.

"Hello." I said.

She remained silent, glaring at the eyes in front of her.

"…The silent type, are we?" I said "No matter, they always scream in the end…"

"The fuck do you want?" she said suddenly.

"Well, that's not the response I usually get; are shadowy beings grabbing you a common occurrence for you, human?"

"The fuck, do you, want?" she repeated.

"Alright then, be like that. What I want to know is this: _How can you eat it?_ "

She stare at me, confused "What?"

"Fear! I felt it, spreading through the door as he screamed! Then, you, took, it. _HOW?!_ "

She looked even more confused as she said "Are-are you drunk or something?"

" _TELL ME!_ " I yelled, my claws growing longer.

"Ok, seriously, I don't know why you're asking me about this, you should already know this shit-" suddenly, a look of realisation crossed her face, before being replaced with anger "Oh, of fucking course this happens to me! Ugh, I cannot deal with this shit right now…"

" _WHAT?!_ "

She sighed, and said "Ok, look, I'll explain it to you, but only if you let me go first."

"I don't think so, human."

"You can let me go, and I'll explain, or you can kill me, and my friends can hunt you down like a dog; your choice."

I considered her words for a moment, before releasing her and floating backwards to give her room.

"…Well?" I said.

"Ok," she said "Here's the crash course: We are what's called 'Awoken': people, ghosts and monsters blessed by a really, really, REALLY old dark god; we feed on fear, most of us are crazy as shit, and every once in awhile, we get people like you, who get blessed, but don't get the fuck manual."

"Suppose I believe you; where could I go to meet more of 'our' kind?"

"We have Warrens set up all over the world; luckily for you, there's one right here in LA."

"Good, you will take me to it, or I shal-"

"Stop, demon!" came a voice from behind me.

' _Ugh, great_ ' I thought, turning ' _These guys._ '

Standing in the back of the yard were two men dressed entirely in white: white button up shirts, white dress pants, white boots, topped with white painted body armour and white hooded capes.

"We have followed the path of blood and corpses left in your wake, demon, and we shall make sure that this night is the last night you see!" said one of the fools.

"…You have trouble with these guys too?" asked the murderer.

I sighed "All the time."

The men in white each took out a torch and a sword- yes, a sword, an actual sword.

I charged forwards, twisting my body to avoid the beams of light, before slamming into one of the men, sending him flying.

As I went after the first man, the murderer went after the other; she blocked a swing of his sword with one knife, and went to stab with the other, only for him to use the torch to block it; she kicked out, sweeping his legs out from under him and making him fall, before jamming a knife into each wrist.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you…" she said, cracking her knuckles as the man tried to escape.

Meanwhile, I swiped at the man with my claws, only for him to block them with his sword, and use the torch to make me dodge.

He raised his sword and said something in what sounded like Latin, making a burst of light come from the blade.

I screamed, covering my eyes as I swept blindly at him; I felt my claws dig into his arm, and heard his sword fall to the ground.

I rushed forwards, knocking the torch from his hand and enveloping him in shadows.

" _Your god can't save you here, mortal!_ " I yelled, as I begin to rip his flesh off.

After I was full, I let the skeleton fall, as I floated over to the murderer, who had just finished over the other man.

"Well," she said "that was fun; shame these guys were weaklings, though."

"Agreed; their flesh was delicious."

She turned to me and held out her hand "Name's Clockwork." She said.

I took her hand in one of my smaller limbs and shook it, saying "Call me Nyx."

She nodded "Anyway, I should probably introduce you to the Blue Man- he's basically the leader of all the Awoken in America; He's old, powerful, and will probably reward me for bringing you to him."

I moved my body in a way similar to a nod "If you're telling me the truth, then I wish to know more about my kind; if you're lying to me, then I will make you suffer."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." She said, before leading me out into the night.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my new story. My name is Mgellan, and I am unhealthily obsessed with creepypasta.**

 **Here are some notes:**

 **1: So here we have my OC, the shadow-being Nyx! I made her a few months ago for the creepypasta world this story is set in, and I'm quite proud with how she turned out.**

 **2: I should mention that I don't own Clockwork; she was, from what I can find online, made by someone called 'luciiid'.**

 **3: I'll try to keep characters as close to the cannon as set by the creators as I can; if the creator of any character I use has any problems with what I'm doing with their character, get in touch with me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **4: I'm open to constructive criticism, but if you're just an arsehole, I** _ **will**_ **ignore the shit out of you.**

 **5: In case you're wondering, I put this as a Slender fanfic because this site doesn't have a creepypasta category for some reason.**

 **So, ya'know, review, follow and favourite if you like it, go read something else if you don't.**

 **Later, mates!**

* * *

 _ **A BOOK IS OPENED, A PAGE TURNED.**_


End file.
